Krabbels met als thema 'Een Douche', voor My–Otome
by CattyRosea
Summary: Een serie van acht krabbeltjes gebaseerd op een uitdaging met als thema "Een douche met een hetero koppel". Ik heb echter vals gespeeld door er shojo–ai van te maken en van fandom te wisselen. Zo'n 130 woorden per stuk. Allerlei genres, koppels etc.
1. Inhoud & Proloog

_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 24-01-2009._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Krabbels met als thema "Een Douche", voor My–Otome

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** Allerlei. (Gesorteerd onder T)

**Genre:** Allerlei. (Gesorteerd onder Algemeen)

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** Het _My-Otome_ anime universum in zijn geheel.

**Waarschuwingen:** Allerlei. Worden apart gegeven.

**Koppels:** Allerlei. Worden apart gegeven, zowel in het verhaal zelf als in de titel van ieder hoofdstuk.

**Overkoepelende Disclaimer:** Ik bezit de rechten op_ My-Otome_ niet en verdien geen geld door er fanfictie over te schrijven. Dit geldt voor ieder hoofdstuk, dus voor iedere afzonderlijke krabbel.

**Samenvatting:** Een serie van acht krabbeltjes gebaseerd op een uitdaging met als thema "Een douche met een hetero koppel". Ik heb echter vals gespeeld door er shojo–ai van te maken en van fandom te wisselen. Zo'n 130 woorden per stuk. Allerlei genres, koppels etc.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Deze krabbels zijn geïnspireerd door een uitdaging die ooit uitgevaardigd is op Blissful Ignorance: "Een douche met een hetero koppel, niet meer dan 120 woorden". Nu is Blissful Ignorance (punt com) een site geweid aan _Gundam Wing_, een anime, en strikt hetero. Maar ik speel vals. Dat weet iedereen. Dus heb ik deze uitdaging gepikt en ben ermee vandoor gegaan, met onderstaande resultaten. Aangezien _My-Otome_ geen douches schijnt te gebruiken, slechts badkuipen/weekbaden, heb ik het "douche" gedeelte iets opgerekt. Veel leesplezier! En review alsjeblieft! Het zijn maar krabbeltjes, maar ik ben gek op feedback. ;D

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Inhoud / Hoofdstukken:**

– _Achteraf Gezien;_ Nina Wáng x Sergay Wáng

– _De Echte Prinses;_ Chie Hallard x Aoi Senou

– _Het Ondenkbare Denken;_ Tomoe Marguerite x Shizuru Viola

– _Naweeën;_ Shizuru Viola x Natsuki Kruger

– _Kat Met Vele Kleuren;_ Mai Tokiha & Mikoto

– _Big Sister Is Watching You;_ Akane Soir x Kazuya Krau-xeku

– _Overvloed En Uitspattingen;_ Arika Yumemiya x Mashiro Blan de Windbloom

– _Remedie;_ Yohko Helene x Midori

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Proloog**

Of Miyu's bestaan nu "leven" genoemd kon worden of niet, haar levensspanne was formidabel. Ze had generaties zien komen en gaan, beschavingen opbloeien en vervallen, uitvindingen opkomen, schijnen, misbruikt worden, in vergetelheid raken.

De geschiedenis herhaalde zich inderdaad, net zoals de verhalen altijd hadden voorspeld. Miyu kon vanuit haar unieke standpunt zien hoe en waarom, maar tenzij het Juffrouw Alyssa's nageslacht betrof, besteedde ze er niet veel denkvermogen aan.

De meisjes met het gouden haar heetten allang geen Searrs meer, waren niet langer blond. Maar er was iets van de moeder in iedere dochter, en Alyssa's kinderen zien groeien en veranderen was op zichzelf al een deugd.

Jammer dat, eenmaal op Earl, de meisjes zulke primitieve ideeën over hygiene kregen.


	2. Achteraf Gezien

**Classificatie:** T / PG-13 (voor het onderwerp)

**Genre:** Humor, Romantiek

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** De Nina/Sergay verhaallijn heeft zowel gevolgen als oorzaken...

**Koppel:** Nina Wáng x Sergay Wáng

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 131

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Als de bron zo verknipt is kan ik toch net zo goed meespelen? XD;;

**I-oOo-I**

**Achteraf Gezien**

Later, _veel_ later, wanneer ze geleerd heeft niet alles serieus te nemen, verandert Nina's verhaal. Misschien werd Arika's geplaag haar teveel, of was ze eens te vaak in de strijd op haar hoofd gevallen. Of het was de waarheid.

Slechts Nina wist het, en Nina deed alle tegenspraak verstommen met haar oude vertrouwde ijzige blik - mits nuchter. Hoe dan ook, Nina hield vol dat ze nooit romantisch - _seksueel_ - tot Sergay aangetrokken zou zijn geweest als ze niet zoveel pech had waar het op haar toonbaarheid aankwam. Beginnende tieners waren gevoelig voor dingen als het op het verkeerde moment in de badkamer gevonden worden.

Haar vrienden geloofden haar, al was het alleen maar omdat anders alleen een wonder ervoor had kunnen zorgen dat ze het eindelijk aan had gelegd met haar niet-meer-stiefvader.


	3. De Echte Prinses

**Classificatie:** K+ / PG

**Genre:** Romantiek

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Chie heeft altijd al anders gedacht dan anderen.

**Koppel:** Chie Hallard x Aoi Senou

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 131

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Vind ergens na het einde plaats, wanneer Aoi wakker is geworden uit haar coma en Chie geen Valkyrie meer is. Ze zitten samen in een badkuip, uiteraard. ;)

**I-oOo-I**

**De Echte Prinses**

'Hee, Chie?'

'Ja?'

'Ik klaag echt niet, maar... zijn je vaardigheden niet bedoeld voor koningen en koninginnen?'

Chie glimlachte, dompelde de spons in het sop, en paste haar vaardigheden nogmaals toe op het meisje dat tegen haar aan leunde. 'Wat, vertel me nou niet dat het niet aan je eisen voldoet.'

Aoi giechelde en spetterde met haar onbeschadigde hand water over haar schouder. 'Ik ben geen koning of koningin, Chie.' berispte ze teder.

Inderdaad: zo onderuit gezakt tussen Chie's benen, naakt en nat, haar huid ontsierd door sneeën, schrammen en een regenboog aan kneuzingen, zag ze eruit als een gehavende, verzopen straatkat. Maar Chie streek Aoi's haar naar achteren en begroef haar neus in haar nek.

'Je hoeft niet van adel te zijn om te regeren. Jij regeert mijn hele hart.'


	4. Het Ondenkbare Denken

**Classificatie:** T / PG-13

**Genre:** Algemeen, Griezeligheid

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** 'Je doet me sprekend aan mezelf denken op die leeftijd.'

**Koppel:** Tomoe Marguerite x Shizuru Viola

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 129

**Notitie van de Auteur:** En nu heb ik opeens trek in enorm lange fics die onderzoeken hoe _Otome_!Shizuru wist te voorkomen net zo gek te worden als haar _HiME_ versie. Krijg nou wat.

**I-oOo-I**

**Het Ondenkbare Denken**

Tomoe Marguerite was werkelijk wonderbaarlijk. Shizuru kon haar ogen niet van haar afhouden. Die kleine handjes, behendig sloten dichtklikkend, haar wangen, borsten, benen strelend. Slordige, zorgeloze littekens, ontdekt terwijl Shizuru haar braaf uitkleedde, tekens dat ze te ver was gegaan en had geweigerd haar jacht naar perfectie te onderbreken om te herstellen. En haar ogen - er waren zoveel dingen te zien in Tomoe's ogen, en zoveel niet, Shizuru zou er eindeloos in kunnen staren.

Shizuru stelde zich voor hoe ze Tomoe's nek brak terwijl ze haar rug waste, haar haren droogde, maar nee. Zolang ze walgde van Tomoe's huid en haar ogen krankzinnig waren, ondoorgrondelijk, nam Shizuru er genoegen mee te mijmeren _"Had ik dit kunnen zijn?"_.

Ze was niet zo bang voor Tomoe Marguerite. Niet bang voor zichzelf.


	5. Naweeën

**Classificatie:** K+ / PG

**Genre:** Humor

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Shizuru gaat met de gevolgen van haar ervaring met Tomoe om op een heel Shizuru-achtige manier.

**Koppel:** Shizuru Viola x Natsuki Kruger

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 128

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Je dacht toch niet dat ik die laatste zou laten zoals hij was, hè? ;P

**I-oOo-I**

**Naweeën**

Okee, misschien schrobde ze iets heftiger dan gewoonlijk.

'Shizuru, gaat het wel?'

Alle zelfbeheersing in de wereld zou vergooit zijn als ze onder de uitslag kwam te zitten.

'Eh, dat plekje heb je al gehad... twee keer.'

Waarom babypoeder? De speeltjes en luiers kon ze begrijpen, maar _babypoeder?_ Ze had moeten weten dat het te mooi was om waar te zijn.

'Shizuru!'

Door haar onkarakteristieke frustratie heen ademend, legde Shizuru zich erbij neer; het had geen nut nu nog te proberen deze verlate allergische reactie te verbergen. Maar hoe kon ze het uitleggen? Voor zover Natsuki wist, had ze de laatste tijd niets vreemds gedaan.

Dan toch maar gif. Arme Tomoe.

_Ach, nou ja._

'Zal ik je een speciale manier om bad eendjes te gebruiken laten zien, Natsuki?'


	6. Kat Met Vele Kleuren

**Classificatie:** K / G

**Genre:** Humor, Algemeen

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Wanneer je met iemand als Mikoto rondhangt, is een beetje vreemdheid te verwachten.

**Koppel:** Mai Tokiha & Mikoto

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 131

**Notitie van de Auteur:** De titel heeft niets te doen met de krabbel, zover ik weet... titels zijn niet mijn sterkste punt. Deze verwijst naar een van mijn eerdere krabbels voor _My-HiME_, trouwens. Die moet je misschien lezen om de grap de begrijpen. (Kom op, het is het waard! ;D )

**I-oOo-I**

**Kat Met Vele Kleuren**

Sinds ze bij Mikoto de Kattengodin was waren er momenten dat Mai dacht dingen te _weten_. Dingen die nog niet gebeurd waren. Dingen die ze hoorde te leren door ze te ervaren, in plaats van ernaar te... _gissen_.

Één van die dingen was Mikoto's buitensporige liefde voor haar zelfgemaakte ramen. Het gevoel dat ze de eerste dag had gehad - dat de Kattengodin alles dat ze maakte heerlijk zou vinden - was te begrijpen ('Mikoto houdt van Mai-eten!'), maar wat haar bezeten had meteen speciale ramen te maken...

De lijst met kleine dingetjes was lang, maar één incident, haar eerste bad in de Zwarte Vallei, viel op. Een net-niet-herinnering van een kleine, betegelde kamer, regen zonder wolken - en de overweldigende behoefte om uit de warme bron te klimmen voor Mikoto haar zou bespringen.


	7. Big Sister Is Watching You

**Classificatie:** T / PG-13

**Genre:** Humor, "Spanning"

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Arme Akane en Kazu-kun...

**Koppel:** Akane Soir x Kazuya Krau-xeku... plus Mahya Blythe

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 125

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Deze twee zijn hilarisch. Arme zij.

**I-oOo-I**

**Big Sister Is Watching You**

Soms dachten ze dat het hele heelal hen tegenwerkte. Tuurlijk, waar het op _leek_ was het werk van Mahya Blythe, in de naam van de Vijf Pilaren van Garderobe, en niemand anders, maar Mahya's toewijding kon noch niet de helft van Akane en Kazu-kuns pech verklaren.

Ze hadden het gecontroleerd.

Of het nou slaapkamers of badkamers waren, zodra ze allebei dezelfde binnenkwamen, kwam Mahya te voorschijn, terwijl ze afzonderlijk konden strippen, de hand aan zichzelf konden leggen, schunnige foto's konden maken, alles, zonder onderbroken te worden. Maar het bestond gewoon niet dat Mahya hen allebei in de gaten kon houden terwijl ze van tegenovergestelde kanten binnenslopen. Het was griezelig genoeg om nachtmerries van te krijgen, over spiedende ogen die hen begluurden in bed en bad.


	8. Overvloed En Uitspattingen

**Classificatie:** PG-13 / T

**Genre:** Humor

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Precies wat het etiket zegt.

**Koppel:** Arika Yumemiya x Mashiro Blan de Windbloom

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 135

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Nog één te gaan!

**I-oOo-I**

**Overvloed En Uitspattingen**

De eerste keer dat Arika het badhuis van Garderobe betrad, vroeg ze zich af of er een stuk oceaan ontvoerd was om het te maken. Toen ze bij Mashiro in dienst trad en de koninklijke baden zag, hield Arika op met denken en zei ronduit dat dit te gortig werd en ze terug ging naar haar tobbe in Galeria.

Mashiro was het er, voorspelbaar genoeg, niet mee eens.

'Als mijn Otome hoor je met mij te baden!'

'Als ik wil zwemmen neem ik het zwembad wel!'

'Wie gaat er mijn rug wassen zonder jou?'

'Aoi is je kindermeisje, niet ik!'

'Ik ben te oud voor een kindermeisje!'

'Dan ben je oud genoeg om je eigen rug te wassen!'

Arika weigerde de koninklijke baden totdat Mashiro een briljant idee kreeg: 'Je mag mijn borst ook wassen.'


	9. Remedie

**Classificatie:** PG-13 / T

**Genre:** Zielenleed, Romantiek

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Oude wonden en geen groei.

**Koppel:** Yohko Helene x Midori

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 124

**Notitie van de Auteur:** En klaar! :D

**I-oOo-I**

**Remedie**

Yohko's blik op Midori was die van een dokter, een wetenschapster, ieder niet-echt-jeugdige ronding van haar lichaam met klinische afstandelijkheid bestuderend.

Midori's blik op Yohko was die van een boze, verlaten minnares.

Hier, naakt tussen de dampen en tegels, was Midori niet de genadeloze leider van Aswad, slechts het meisje waar Yohko vroeger aan toegewijd was, wiens pijn net zo weinig verouderd was als haar lichaam. Ze liet Yohko alles zien, van het oude - borsten, dijen, wangen, smart - tot het nieuwe - de edelsteen begraven in haar hand, eisen. Maar Yohko dacht aan Aswad en Garderobe, en gaf niets.

Midori kende haar zwakte. Ze duwde haar, hield haar vast in het water, kuste agressief. Midori moest groeien, genezen, en Yohko had de enige ware remedie.


End file.
